Katekyo Masquerade
by TheAwesomePrussiaIsMe
Summary: Tsuna, who is now Vongola Decimo and in his twenties, receives a mysterious invitation to a Masquerade ball by a mafia group that is new, but amazingly powerful. Here you will see how he and 3 other members meet with mysterious women who the fall for (?). Hope you enjoy. :)
1. The Invitation

"Tsuna-sama, you have a letter addressed to you, sir." The man handed him an envelope. "It has a seal that I am unfamiliar with, but the person who delivered this said it was really important."

"Thank you, you may leave now." The man bowed and left the room.

"Who's the letter from, Tenth?" Asked an attractive man who was in his mid-twenties, with silver hair, and smoking a cigarette.

"It's from the boss of Gestione Dei Rifiuti." Said a man with soft caramel colored eyes and spiked brunette hair.

"Who?"

"Her name is Giada Drakonas. She's in her mid to late 20's and before she even started her family she succeeded in taking down a notorious mafia group due to some of the lower thugs beating up two of her friends. She's incredibly loyal to those who deserve it and her group has almost the same power that the Vongola's did 10 years after they started, although she gained the same amount of power in 5 years. Identifiable by a jade pendent around her neck, pale skin, and raven black hair." Said a tall man, who was wearing a black fedora with a thick orange strip and a full on black suit, leaning against a wall messing with a CZ75 1ST. "You best be careful, Dame-Tsuna." He said smirking at his former student.

"R-Reborn!" The brunette yelled blushing.

"Shut up, you stupid baby! What's the letter say anyways? It better not be some damn love letter. God knows we get enough of those. Blergh, stupid women."

"I-It's an invitation to a masquerade ball. It's in two weeks at Vienna. The rules to this dance are that we are 'to fully disguise our identities and masks are required.' I'm allowed to bring as many men as I want as long we inform her how many men are coming along. 'Venetian masks are highly suggested, but Mardi Gras masks are acceptable.' Hmm… Oh, there will be other mafia families coming so 'all dons are required to wear long nosed masks, preferably in the color they are often coincided with.' Well, that's oddly specific, isn't it?"

"Women take their social events very seriously. And I believe that we should go."

"EEEEEH?! Why?"

"This is the first social even that this group is hosting and we're one of the groups that were cordially invited. We don't want to appear rude to them, do we?"

"'And this would be a good opportunity for us to find out more about this group. They hold onto their information very tightly and even though I sent in a member of my organization in there he wasn't able to tell me anything. They keep their secrets locked up tight. Only the boss and her guardians know everything. They're a tight knit group, nothing gets passed them…' Is what Hibari is thinking." Said Reborn, who hadn't moved from his position against the wall, smirking once more. Hibari twitched from where he was supposedly sleeping on the couch.

"W-Well, I guess that we're going to the party… And I am making this a mandatory thing so all guardians are required to come, except for Chrome."

"WHAT THE? Why the hell is she getting off for, Tenth!? She's a guardian too!"

"I know, but I'm giving her the option of coming along with us. She's out on a mission right now and she won't be coming back until 1 day before the party, so there's no need for her push herself."

"Che, whatever." Gokudera said. "As long as Tenth is going I'm going too."

"Yamamoto, can you let the other guardians know to get ready for the party."

"Gotcha."

~Le time skip of 2 weeks~

The limo pulled up to the road that led toward the venue. The trees and shrubbery along the sides of the roads were strung with lights that filtered through the windows of the car and they could hear a whisper of music during the short silences that occurred during their conversations.

Gokudera shuffled uncomfortably in his suit and messed with his mask, which was originally black that was spray painted red along the edges with trails of red and black glitter creating intricate shapes and a red gem in the middle of his forehead.

"I can't believe that you made me come to this, Tenth. This is going to be stupid." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair, messing it up and causing his bangs to frame the gem causing it to stand out more.

"Now, now, Dera-kun, no need to be so uptight about this, I think it's going to be fun!" Said Yamamoto smiling widely under his gold trimmed mask that had musical note along his cheekbones that goes up to his temples and dark blue paint along his nose that covered the rest of his mask.

All of the men in the car were wearing matching black suits and ties with the only difference being the button-up shirts they wore and the handkerchiefs they had tucked into their left breast pockets, the colors corresponding to their element. Reborn had left his hat back at home allowing his normally unruly hair stand out in short spikes and his hair curl stuck out. He had on three quarters of a joker mask that was black with orange tear drops and orange lips with his normal sleek black suit and orange button down shirt.

"At least you guys all match! Man, why do I have to stand out so much?" Tsuna gestured down his ensemble, exasperated. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a bright orange button down shirt and white tie with a pure white and orange swirled long nosed mask.

"You're the boss, it's only logical that you stand out." Said Reborn, his expression even more unreadable now with a mask covering his eyes.

"I think you look good, to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei, who was wearing a Phantom of the Opera inspired black mask with gold around his eyes and cheekbone that reached up to his right temple.

"Shut up, herbivore." Growled Hibari who was just wearing a plain purple mask.

"No need to be so mean, Hi-chan." Teased Mukuro who was wearing a black mask with a spider-web design all along the mask.

"These parties are always so boring. The only nice things about these parties are the food and the really pretty women." Said Lambo who was wearing a Zorro-inspired green mask with golden trimming on the outside and gold lightening imprints within the mask.

"Can you guys please behave yourselves during the party tonight? I don't need a bad impression to be made… AGAIN!" The bickering between the men quieted down as they looked at their boss and looked away sheepishly except for Reborn who just smirked under his mask.

The car came to a stop and a masked valet opened the door. He bowed deeply to them and gestured towards the stairs that led up to the entrance. At the top there were two more masked men, one on each side of the door, and a woman who had a clipboard in her hands.

"Thank you for coming, you are the last group to arrive, but that is fine. Keep your mask on at all times and keep your identity a secret until the midnight unveiling. I hope you gentlemen have an enchanted evening." With that said she backed into the crowd and disappeared.

"We'll meet up under that arch 5 minutes before the unveiling, I'll see you then." Said Tsuna

"Hmph." Hibari immediately left the group and Mukuro was already surrounded by a group of masked women who were giggling behind their fans and masks. Yamamoto dragged Gokudera away from Tsuna and Reborn had disappeared.

"Might as well try to have a little fun." Said Tsuna as he too walked into the crowd.


	2. I'm so sorry

Hello my lovelies! I have to apologize for being an absolutely horrible human being for not even updating this story and you are all also, probably, hating me for pulling your legs with this one.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! D'X

I have so terrible news too so please bear with me. I am moving and starting tomorrow (7/5/2013) I will have zero access to the internet until the 17th of July. I don't even know how I'm even going to survive I practically live off of the internet, be it Facebook, Youtube, , or Tumblr. You guys are my life and I'm going to be suffering so I thought I should let you guys know. I'm sooo sorry guys. X'( I will miss you, loves.


End file.
